Date Night i
by HeyNowNow
Summary: Rex takes Weevil out on a date per Joey's recommendation (Rex/Weevil, Joey/Seto Kaiba)


**My gf got totally boned by an incomplete shrimp fic so I wrote her this quick little diddy to make her feel better. Enjoy!**

* * *

Joey had recommended this restaurant to Rex as the perfect date night, guaranteed pussy, so to speak, if he took Weevil there. Rex was beyond excited, he had a bit of change in his bank account thanks to his most recent tournaments he won. They were small, but the prize money was enough for a few luxuries, and this no doubt would be a luxury. However, Rex's high was soon blown out when Weevil got a little too excited when he found out the name of the restaurant they were going to.

"No way! That place is so exclusive! You got us in?" Weevil said, a flirty look on his face as he intertwined his fingers and held his hands against his cheek. Rex could practically see the heart eyes. "How can I ever repay you?" His voice was seductive as he tackled Rex and gave him what was easily the best head of his life. Once it was over, Weevil cuddled into Rex to sleep, little dribble of cum on the corner of his mouth as he breathed softly and sweetly. Rex smiled and kissed his forehead, proud of himself for what he did when he finally decided to look up the restaurant for himself and his heart practically jumped out of his throat.

According to the basic web search, the price range for this place was four dollar signs out of four, and the reviews said that it took months, if not years, to get a reservation. And even then, extensive background and bank account checks were done to patrons before they could enter. It was truly the most exclusive restaurant in the whole city, if not the whole country. Panicking bad, Rex squirmed out of Weevil's embrace and fell onto the floor. He scrambled to his feet and out the bedroom to the living room.

"Hello?" Joey answered the phone, his voice indicating he was asleep moments before.

"Wheeler! You totally fucked me over!" Rex screeched.

"How?"

"You told me this restaurant was a perfect date place to take Weevil! I told him about it but when I looked it up I saw it's like the most exclusive place in the whole city! You told me I'd get guaranteed pussy if I took Weevil there, but there's no way in hell someone like you ever got a table to begin with!"

Joey yawned, which only served to annoy Rex even more. "You're right, I wasn't the one with the reservation, it was Seto. I had the best meal of my life there. I had this amazing lobster risotto, and a tomahawk steak with a delicious butter and truffle sauce." Rex could hear Joey literally kiss his fingers. "It was perfection. And a raspberry cheesecake at the end. I let Seto do whatever he wanted with me that night. And I mean whatever."

"You're telling me you were the pussy that night! Wheeler you son of a bitch! How the hell am I suppose to take Weevil to a place Kaiba took you?"

"I don't know."

"Well you better figure it out! I promised Weevil we were going tomorrow night! He already blew me over it-"

"Nice!"

"Shut up! No it's not nice! I need to follow through! Get me a reservation!"

"How? I'm pretty sure even Seto had to wait a few days."

"Please! I'm begging you, Joey! The fate of my relationship depends on this! You owe me after stealing my Red Eyes!"

"You have a very different memory of that event then I do, but fine! I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." With that, Rex hung up the phone and let out a deep sigh. He was so deeply fucked.

Now it was the following night, and Rex could barely get his stomach to settle while he was getting ready. Lucky for him he had exactly one nicely tailored suit that Weevil bought him the year before, just in case. Rex laughed in his face, thinking it was stupid to buy something so expensive just in case, but damned if Weevil wasn't right. It was a sharp number, all black with dark purple lining the inside of the blazer and maroon shoes that glistened in the light. He was staring at himself in the full length mirror they had in the living room, trying to figure out what to do with his hair and settling on a high pony. That was classy. His outfit was finished with a silver Rolex watch, two thin simple golden bangles on his other wrists, as well as two round stud earrings in either ear.

"Ready!" Weevil said, grinning broadly as he stepped out of the bathroom wearing his own fancy suit. The pants and blazer were a light green with a dark green inner lining. His collared shirt was an off white with a pattern of bright, delicate flowers. The cuffs of the collared shirt were crimped and long enough to come out of the blazer, adding an extra flair. His shoes were sharp dark green dress shoes. He had on contacts, not wanting his beat up glasses to ruin his look, as well as matching gold bangles as Rex and a few simple gold bands on his fingers, including midi rings on his pointer, middle, and ring finger on either hands.

"Woah, you look good," Rex said, blushing deeply, forgetting for a moment all his worries that he didn't actually have a reservation for this place, nor was he entirely sure how he'd pay for it.

"Well, of course! I gotta look good when you're taking me to such a high end place!" Weevil said, giggling and rushing to Rex and throwing his arms around his neck. "You don't look too bad yourself." He rubbed his nose against Rex's before kissing him softly on the mouth. Weevil had to stand on tiptoes in order to reach his lover, and Rex wrapped his arms tightly around Weevil's waist and squeezed him tightly.

"Shall we?" Rex said, so caught up in the moment he forgot about stalling for time in order to get that reservation confirmation from Joey.

"We shall!" Weevils said.

They went out of their apartment and down to their car rental for the night. Weevil had enough forethought to rent a luxury vehicle for their posh evening. Normally they biked everywhere, or used the beat up station wagon Rex inherited from his mothers, but Weevil would not pass the embarrassment of showing up at this restaurant in a piece of crap. A rental was a no brainer.

As Rex drove, he and Weevil held hands, both happy and excited for their evening. Rex thought everything was going so smoothly, it would be a true injustice if they couldn't get in. He pulled up to the restaurant and gave the valet the keys to the car. He and Weevil turned to each other and smiled. This was the moment of truth. Right before they reached the door, Rex felt his phone vibrate in his pants and pulled it out. It was a text from Joey, a single thumbs up emoji. Rex almost sobbed, but he sucked it in. Joey really came through for him. He swore to never bring up Red Eyes ever again as thank you. They reached the door and Rex held it open for Weevil, and once inside they both marvelled and how beautiful the restaurant was. They were both dressed in their best, but it still felt too frumpy for this place. The people here were really high brow. Really, really high brow. They were prepared to be star struck and see some celebs, but there were none, and it occurred to them this wasn't the place celebs went to eat, this was the place where the people who made celebs went to eat.

Rex and Weevil squeezed each other's hands and let out the breath they were holding. They were both so nervous, and Rex wasn't entirely sure what to do now, but that's when someone rested a hand on his shoulder and it took everything inside him to not jump and create a scene in such a place.

"Hey! Fancy seeing you here," Joey said, grinning at the couple. He was dressed in his own high fashion suit which Weevil could see instantly put their own to shame. It was a deep wine red, the collared shirt underneath was black, as were his shoes. He had his hand in his pocket but they could see he was wearing a silver bracelet with two dangling charms that were the letters S and K.

"Uh. What are you doing here?" Rex asked, not sure what this was all about.

"Just waiting for Seto to get our table ready," Joey said, pointing behind him with his thumb. Rex and Weevil looked past him and could see Kaiba deep in conversation with the hostess. He was wearing a suit similar to Joey's, only it was a dark blue. "Hey, I know! Since we're all here together, why don't we have dinner together?"

"Oh. Uh. I don't know," Rex said, extremely confused. Did he have to play along with Joey, was this how he would get his table.

"You mean eat dinner here with Seto Kaiba? Well, if it's not an imposition, we would love to!" Weevil said, answering for Rex.

Joey grinned. "Great! I'll let Seto know!" He stepped away from them and to Kaiba, who appeared to be getting irritated but the hostess eventually closed her eyes and nodded.

Rex watched with bated breath, his thumb to his mouth as he wondered if Kaiba could actually pull this off for him. He pushed to the back of his mind that he would owe him and Wheeler his life after this dinner.

After another moment, both Kaiba and Joey visibly relaxed and even smiled. Joey turned to Rex and Weevil and with his head gestured for them to come. Rex and Weevil grinned at each other and walked towards their unexpected double date, both thrilled to be able to eat there and have a good time. Weevil was beyond excited to have someone like Kaiba lead them that night and show them how to properly order food and drinks.

"Why did they keep you from your table for so long?" Weevil asked Kaiba, all smiles as he watched the waiter pour him his wine.

"Uh. You know how it is. You run five minutes late to your reservation in a restaurant like this and they sound the alarms," Joey said. "Then they were getting snippy about us combining our reservations, but whatever."

The four ate and drank and talked gleefully. Weevil stole looks from Rex, proud of him for getting them this reservation, for having impeccable table manners, and for managing to make Kaiba laugh twice during their evening.

"Should we do dessert?" Weevil asked, smiling, his face flushed from the wine.

"We need to go, but you can stay and enjoy," Kaiba said, his own face slightly flushed as well, but he held his own better than Joey, who reached the flirty level of his drunkenness and kept placing his hand on Kaiba's thigh and winking at him.

"You sure?" Rex asked.

"Yes. I need to take this one home before he gets us permanently banned from here." Kaiba got up and helped Joey to his feet. He put a solid arm around his lover's waist and led him out. "Goodnight."

"Bye-bye," Joey managed to say, smiling and waving at them before letting himself be led by his boyfriend.

"Oh well. This works out, though. Dessert is the most romantic part of the meal, anyway," Weevil said, venturing to put a hand on Rex's thigh. They ordered their dessert, one that the waiter set ablaze and tasted like what they assumed heaven must feel like. When they were done with their meals and their drinks, Weevil excused himself to use the restroom and Rex called a waitress for the check, figuring he had to see the damage at some point.

"Oh. Mr. Kaiba already paid for the meal in full, including anything else you two decide to order," the waitress told him with a smile.

"No way! Awesome! I owe him," Rex said, grinning. He truly would owe those two his first born.

Weevil came back to the bathroom and both decided they were too full to continue eating. Instead they enjoyed a hot cup of coffee and tea to help lower Rex's buzz so he could drive them safely home.

Once they arrived home, it was all Weevil could do to tackle Rex onto the floor and begin ripping off his clothes. He was mad and wild and Rex used the little strength and equilibrium he had left to carry Weevil to their bed. Weevil had his legs and arms wrapped around Rex as he was carried and they made out. They didn't stop their fucking and love making and making out and cuddling until it was day break and both slept like babies.

It was nearing six in the evening when Rex finally got up, Weevil still passed out in bed beside him. He took a deep breath and shook his head. Wheeler was right, that was quite possibly the best pussy he had ever gotten out of his boyfriend. He rubbed his face with his hand and reached for his phone and noticed three missed calls from Joey. He sighed and got out of bed, tiptoeing to the living room to call him back.

"Hey! There you are! I was starting to worry if you didn't make it home last night," Joey said.

"Oh, we made it home, alright. We didn't sleep all night, if you catch my drift. I just woke up."

"Nice! I'm glad to hear it! Listen, sorry if we intruded on your date last night, but Seto wanted to eat there too when I brought it up and we both figured it would be easier to demand a table if we were there then to ask for one over the phone."

"Oh, no worries! The night was absolutely perfect! Weevil loved every moment of it and so did I! And thanks so much for paying the tab! I owe you guys huge for that!"

"Don't mention it! Anyway, I'm glad you played along with me last night and you two had fun. Let's hang out later!"

"Alright! Later, Wheeler."

"Later, Rex."

They hung up and Rex smiled and stretched. He was still somehow full from the night before, so he decided to go back to bed and kissed his sleeping Weevil on the cheek before spooning him and humming happily.


End file.
